Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 4
by etna13
Summary: Aang and Katara have finally gotten some alone time, and are actually a couple. But what will happen when Aang is asked to preform a task that might ruin their relationship? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

POV = Point of view.

K= Katara

A= Aang

I do not own avatar the last airbender.

**Chapter 1: Together**

K POV:

I woke up in the morning and could hear everyone talking in the kitchen. It had been almost six months since aang had defeated the firelord and we had sorta been a couple throughout that time. I hadn't really gotten much alone time with him since there was sokka and toph every where we went. Zuko had become firelord so he didn't travel with us anymore. This was the first time we slept in a house in Ba Sing Se for a long time and we didn't have to pay anything because Zuko was staying in a palace further up town so he got it free for us. I am really excited to finally get to have alone time with Aang to talk things out. I then headed toward the kitchen and when I walked in they all stared at me wide-eyed, as if they had been talking about me.

Aang was the first to speak. "Morning Katara."

"Morning." I opened my mouth to say something but I was hesitant to say anything. I bit my bottom lip and said, "Breakfast looks good."

There was a bunch of food laid out on a table like a buffet. The food included pancakes, muffins, pastries, eggs, orange juice, apples, and berries.

"Yea," Sokka said smiling and walking toward the food and me. "Zuko sent it over since it was our first day back in Ba Sing Se."

I smiled back at Sokka. It was nice to see Sokka happy for once. Ever since Suki left to go back to the kyoshi warriors after the war ended, he had only smiled a few times.

"Looks like someone's excited to eat," I said with a grin.

"Mhmm," Sokka said as he gathered eggs, pancakes, and a muffin and started chugging down all the food.

I looked away from Sokka and saw Toph sitting on a reclining chair playing with the buttons. "Hey Toph."

"Hey," she said with a small smile.

I then drifted my eyes slowly to Aang. He was staring at me and my heart started to race, until he gave me a warm smile which made me feel all fuzzy inside. When he smiles at me it makes shivers go up my spine, but in a good way.

"Hey um, Katara, can I talk to you _alone _for a second?"

"Um...sure," I said, making sure to smile a little so he didn't think I had a problem being alone with him. That was what I had wanted for so long now.

A POV:

Katara is so beautiful, with her hair loopies, to her wonderful eyes. I sure don't deserve a girl like her.

We went outside to the balcony of her room and there was a bench but we decided not to sit on it.

"So um, Aang, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, uh.." I could feel my face turning red. "I wanted to be alone with you." I scooted closer nervously.

I felt a surge of relief as she smiled at me. "I wanted to be alone with you too."

I began to lean in for a kiss, slowly, trying not to surprise her when she grabbed my head by my cheeks and kissed me hard. Am I dreaming? This is what I had wanted for so long, since the day I came out of the iceberg. Her to kiss me without question and this was the perfect moment. Her tongue then filled my mouth and I then filled hers with mine. This continued for a little then she stopped to breathe and began kissing me faster and deeper than last time.

Katara sat down on the bench still kissing me, and pulled me on top of her. It's not very comfortable, but I like it. She licked my bottom lip with her tongue and then began rubbing her hand up and down my chest. I'm really glad I'm wearing a shirt, because I'm a little scared to where this is leading. I stiffened up a bit because she was making me feel uncomfortable. Katara pulled away.

"Is something wrong? I...oh um," she sounded as if she knew why I stiffened up. "I won't go further than you want me to."

This was one of the reasons I love her. She thinks about others before herself.

"No, Katara I-I..." I hesitated trying to think of something to say, let alone a reason I became uncomfortable. "It's just I dont want to move too fast."

"Oh," Katara said sounding disappointed. "Okay well... let's go back then. And don't worry we won't go faster than you want us to. I'm not very sure about going further than this myself. Don't worry, you're not alone." She kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Okay." I smiled at her. "So are we...a ya know...couple?" I felt a weird feeling in my stomach when I imagined us being together.

She blushed. "I guess..._boyfriend_" she giggled and I gave her the biggest smile I could possibly make.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Chapter 2: Sneaking**

K:POV

Aang and I walked back into the kitchen. As I approached the buffet, I was stopped by Sokka.

"What took you two so long?" he said with a slight bit of anger in his voice.

"Um.." I blushed and tried to hold it back while thinking of an excuse. "We were just talking about...how Aang uh, got his arrows... right Aang?" I nudged him with my arm.

"Uh" his voiced bounced when I nudged him. "Yea, she had many questions."

"Oh, really?" Sokka asked. "Then explain why Toph told me she heard you" he said pointing at me, "saying 'mmm'?"

This made my cheeks feel hot, I could tell I was probably blushing and I looked over at Aang. He looked as if he felt the same way I did. I then looked over at Toph, who had known about our relationship ever since she saw Aang and I kiss after the war ended. Toph giggled when she saw my eyes on her and narrowed my eyes but then made them normal again as I looked back at Sokka.

"I...I was just eating one of Aangs sacred foods of his people..it was yummy that's all...and what exactly are you implying?"

Sokka's eyes narrowed. "I knew you would deny it, but I've got my eye on you and Aang." He walked towards Aang putting his finger to Aang's chest as he said each word, "You WON'T go near my sister unless I can see you... Do you understand me?"

"Um, yea." Aang said looking puzzled.

(Later that night.)

A:POV

"Should I do this? I don't know if I should do this...I guess I'll do this.." I said to Momo as I was pacing back and forth.

I am debating whether to sneak into Katara's room, not wanting to betray Sokka. The only reason I want to is I just miss her and her beautiful, soft lips that fit so perfectly to mine.

I decided to go. I couldn't stand to be away from my love, Katara.

I quietly opened the door and looked side to side. Everyone was asleep, as I expected, considering it was one in the morning. I walked over to the room in which Katara's beautiful body would be sleeping.

I opened the door and saw her laying there, breathing hard in her sleep.

I stepped towards her bed, quietly laying next to her. I just stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. First I stared at her face, moving to look into her shut eyelids imagining her sky blue eyes, then stared down to her cute nose that was rounded at the tip. I skipped her mouth and went to her hair, those beautiful locks that I so always loved. I touched her hair lightly hoping not to wake her- it didn't. After that I tried not to look at her chest by moving my eyes to her arms. Her warm tan arms that I touched ever so lightly. After that my eyes slipped to her chest. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Katara's eyes flew open only to see me staring at her in a place she didn't want me staring. I didn't move my eyes, and I'm not sure why.

"A-Aang! What are you doing here? and w-why.." she turned red all over her face. "Why are you staring at my chest?" she shouted in a whisper.

I realised what was going on and I blinked three times before staring into her eyes. Oh boy, I am the biggest idiot in the world. I blushed then tried to smile. "I...I...I'm sorry Katara its just..." I looked away, my ears burning. "Well you know guys my age.. thirteen...I have hormones...sorry..."

She looked at me then giggled, "It's okay Aang. I understand." She smiled at me warmly.

"Okay." I smiled back then stared at her lips. I began moving forward fast as I pressed my lips against hers. She brought my body closer to her and I slowly put my tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her leg around my hip and I started shaking. We were in a bed...under covers...this _wasn't _good.

(the next morning)

I woke up pretty early (about five thirty) in the morning and saw that my shirt was off. I shivered and was scared to pull the sheets off to check if my pants were on. I pulled the sheets down then slowly opened one eye. _PHEW! _ They were on. I felt so much better yet I still was having my hopes up that nothing happened last night.

It was then that I realized I was still in Katara's bed! I sat up only to be brought back down by a hand and then I was turned. It was Katara. My eyes were closed hoping she was wearing a shirt. I flung them open to see. She was wearing clothes, but it wasn't her whole outfit. It was just the white clothing she wears when she swims.

"K-Katara...why is my shirt off?"

She noticed and said, "I took it off..." this made her blush.

"Um...w-why?"

"Well I know this sounds weird but... you were sleeping and your chest was calling to me so I took your shirt off and laid on you.." she said quickly.

I winced. Wow, my chest was... '_calling to her_'?

"Um...okay but uh...why are you wearing that..?"

"Oh," she smiled. "Don't worry, this is what I sleep in."

I sighed with relief. Okay good, nothing happened. I pulled her face over and kissed her softly then placed her back.

"I have to go so Sokka doesn't see me in your room"

"Okay" she said in a small voice. She blushed and said "can you kiss me one more time?"

"Sure I guess." I said with a grin.

I leaned in a touched my lips to hers. I was surprised when she quickly, as if planned, grabbed my neck with her arms pushing her tongue into my mouth before I got a chance to break the kiss. She licked my mouth with her tongue then placed it back inside. _What is she doing?_ I pulled away.

"I-Is something wrong...Aang?" she asked looking puzzled.

"YES!" I screamed as I turned around and stormed out, only to find Sokka waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Chapter 3: Explaining**

Katara's POV:

Sokka had taken Aang to the kitchen so I came along.

"Ok. First, I just want to know one thing," I began to prepare for what he was asking. "You guys _didn't _do what I _think_ you did, did you?" he said through clenched teeth.

I mean, he has nothing against Aang, I can tell, he just is worried about his little sister. Me. I understand why he would be angry and he will be grateful to hear we didn't do anything. He doesn't even have to worry because I'm not ready to mother a child...NO WAY! I'm fifteen! ugh..

"Sokka, don't worry," I said in a calming voice. "We didn't do _anything_, Aang was just visiting to say good morning.."

"Oh, really? and that explains why his shirt is off?" he said pointing to Aang.

"well uh...he sleeps like that."

Sokka grinned. "How did I know you were going to make that remark? It's okay Katara, I find it quite amusing you two try to keep your 'secret' relationship from me" he smirked and began to laugh. "You two are pathetic."

"Wow, your a nice brother." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hey! I'm just a brother trying to see if his sister is going out with the avatar." he smiled, but then it quickly turned to a frown. "I'm okay with you two dating and stuff, but I have two conditions."

"Ugh," I said. "What are they?"

"One: If you guys are gonna...ya know, GET A ROOM. And Two: Be careful... I know where these things lead, and I'm not really approving of a shirtless guy in my sisters bed.." he said narrowing his eyes in a sarcastic way at Aang.

Aang rubbed the back of his head and smiled. I could see that he was blushing. Seeing him doing all this together made my heart melt.

"Aang isn't some shirtless _guy_ in my bed, he's my _boyfriend._ There's a difference." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Finally! You admit it!"

Toph walked in smiling, but then her mouth turned into an 'o' shape looking surprised. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No, no, katara just finally admitted they're going out." Sokka said.

"Hahahahahaha, really? ya know..." toph said laughing. "I kinda sorta maybe knew about this the whole time..."

"You...WHAT?" Sokka said, and we all started laughing.

I am so happy that Sokka is okay with me and Aang going out. I mean this whole time, I was worried wether he'd be okay with it or not. Now, I can be with Aang forever.

A:POV

I had been laying in my bed for at least an hour now thinking about katara. I'm not sure why I'm so obsessed with her... I just am. I was lost in daydreams, but was interrupted by a knock to my door. In came Sokka saying that there were people at the door looking for me from the white lotus. I groaned and got out of bed.

When I got to the door I said 'hi' to Iroh and the other members. They told me they needed to tell me something in private. I walked with them outside the house and shut the door behind me.

"So what do you need?" I asked.

"Well, as part of bringing back air nomad culture...you need to... _make _new airbenders. I know your at a young age, but we need to start the culture again as soon as possible, and that is now."

My heart began to race as I remembered Katara. I don't want to _make _babies until I'm older, let alone with someone that wasn't Katara.

"Um...well, if I _have _to... can I uh... _make_ airbenders with Katara..?"

They all looked at me, puzzled.

"I-Isn't she a bender?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, but why does that matter?"

"Well, the chances are higher if you..well, ya know, with someone who can't bend."

"Can't I at least try with Katara before starting this program?" I pleaded.

"There is no time for that, Avatar Aang. I am so sorry this has been put on you. We tried to object it, but we don't think there is any other way."

I could feel tears filling my eyes as they leaded me to a strange house with no windows and a blue door.

"In there are fifteen girls close to your age spread out evenly from different nations. I picked ones who could by a 92% chance have an airbender baby. You need to pick 5 of them and begin. Start whenever you like, but 1 month from now is your deadline."

I shivered as I walked in the blue door and shut it behind me.

Before me stood fifteen pretty girls, but didn't compare to Katara in the slightest bit. They all stared at me and I could see their eyes move from my face, to my shoulders, to my chest, and then to my stomach and I began to feel uncomfortable. Some stopped there, while the others continued to my waist and then my crotch where their eyes locked for about ten seconds. I couldn't stand this any longer so I spoke and sat down.

"Um, so...do I interview you guys or something?"

They all were silent, until one girl with long, red hair spoke. "That could work.." she blushed and I smiled at her, trying to seem calm though I was slowly cracking on the inside. "If we do that... can I uh...go first?"

"Sure," I said grinning.

She walked over to me and sat down about five inches from where I was. She giggled and touched my chest moving closer. I felt a surge of electricity go through my body. Is she going to kiss me? Instead she went to my chest and she breathed in deep, then pulled away.

"Um..." I said confused.

"I just wanted to see what you smell like...I like guys that smell good...and you smell quite good." With that, her face turned red.

"Oh...well thanks...I guess." I gulped then breathed in. _You can do this._ "So uh, do you wanna ask me questions or something? Or should I ask you questions?"

"Well we can do both, but can I start asking the questions?" she asked politely.

"Sure...but my only question for you before we start is...what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry, my name is Ming...and you don't have to tell me yours, Avatar Aang."

"Okay... now ask away."

For about ten minutes she asked me questions about my traditions, while I just asked her simple questions. When we finished talking she kissed me on the lips and didnt pull away until she had her tongue in my mouth for about three seconds. When she pulled away I was puzzled and felt gross. I don't want to kiss anyone who isnt Katara! It made me mad but I got over it, as I interviewed six other girls who kissed me the same way Ming had. After the seventh girl I said I would interview the others tomorrow and I walked back to where my love was- home.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Chapter 4: Different**

Katara's POV:

As Aang stepped back through the door, I threw my arms around him and he put his hands around my waist.

"You were gone for hours...I...I missed you." I admitted.

"I missed you too, my sweet."

He pushed me away so my head wasn't on his shoulder and touched his lips to mine. We kissed for about ten seconds when I noticed he tasted different. To ensure I hadn't imagined it, I put my tongue in his mouth. He _did _taste different. I don't believe it! He had been kissing another girl! I pulled back with a lot of force and pushed him against the wall so he couldn't get out of this conversation.

"Aang," I said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, Katara?" he said, obviously puzzled by my anger.

"Have you been kissing anyone? You taste different."

As soon as his cheeks turned red and he didn't smile, I could tell that I was right. He did kiss another girl. My eyes started to fill with tears when I felt him wipe them away. Why would he do this to me!

"Katara I-"

I cut him off with my finger on his lips. I didn't want to talk to him anymore.

"I can't do this. You chase after me then CHEAT on me? What kind of SICKO are you? I bet all you wanted all along was to stick your little-"

He made me stop talking by saying "KATARA!" He put his hands on my face pulling me closer.

"I...okay fine. Yes, I did kiss someone else but-" he stopped as he realised I began to sob uncontrollably. "Katara! Don't cry! I love you! I didn't even want to kiss this girl...it's just..."

"YOU LOVE HER MORE THAN ME" I blurted out then stormed into my room and slamed on my bed.

How could he do this to me? I loved him with all my heart, practically gave it to him, and he _cheated _on me. I am going to find out what's up, and soon.

A:POV

I decided not to talk to Katara for the rest of the night, she's in too much of a bad mood. The next morning I woke up early and snuck out of the house. I was going to talk to the members of the white lotus to end this program. When I got there, they were all awake.

"Hey um, Iroh, can I talk to you?" I said.

"Sure, step into my tent."

We walked into his tent which was kinda small and had a little bed.

"So what did you need?" he asked me.

"Well, it's just, I have a girlfriend and she's really mad and she thinks I was kissing someone else because I _wanted _to."

"You can't tell her it's for the sake of your people?"

"Well...she won't listen to me...Can you please ask them to stop this program? At least until I'm older... Please? I mean, I'm only thirteen!" I pleaded.

"Okay, Okay, I'll do what I can. Just try to talk to her, I'm sure she'll understand."

"Thank you! Thank you, Iroh!" I said while shaking his hand. "I'll see if she's calmed down and try to explain it to her."

"Alright." He started getting up. "I'll see you later then."

I walked out of the tent with a smile on my face as I headed home. When I got there, everyone was still asleep. I went into my bed and had dreams about my beloved Katara.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Chapter 5: Search**

K:POV

When I woke up in the morning I felt a surge of guilt flow through me. Why did I yell at Aang like that? I should probably apologize, although I still want to figure out what's going on. I decided to follow Aang to wherever he was going.

At about three o'clock in the afternoon, Aang told us he was going to see the members of white lotus so he could tell them about his culture. I didn't believe him so I walked out the door and followed Aang. He stopped at a house with no windows and a blue door. He walked in and I didn't know how I was going to go in undiscovered. I sat outside for about five minutes thinking.

"This is useless..." I said with a sigh.

Then, an idea hit me. What if I barge in? He won't expect it and if he is kissing someone else I'll catch him! So I walked to the door, took a deep breath, and slammed it open. I could not believe what I saw. It was fifteen naked girls and one was touching Aang.

"Oh...MY..." I was beginning to yell when I saw Aang's eyes on me.

"Katara! This...this isn't what it looks like!"

I put my hands on my hips. "Sure it isn't!" My face started to fill with red hot tears.

"Katara can I please just talk to you for a _minute_!"

"No!" I said as I slammed the door behind me.

(Later that day)

I ran home sobbing harder than I ever had. He's taken this too far. I hopped on my bed and dug my face in my pillow screaming. I was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Whoever it is...GO AWAY."

The person behind the door walked in and sat down on my bed. I lifted my head to find it was Aang and I slapped him across the face.

"Ow. Katara! I just wanted to tell you what was going on!"

"Fine, but you better be snappy because I don't have all day."

For the next five minutes he explained to me that he needed to do it for the sake of his people and that it was a lower chance of me having an airbender baby than them. This made me feel a little better, but I was still mad.

"Well, can't they at least call off the program until you're older?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here. I just went to talk to Iroh and he said they would call it off until I was sixteen." He shifted and turned red. "Maybe...during that time...we could...try to.." he hesitated, then said it. "Try to have an airbender of our own."

I blinked three times making sure I heard what I thought I heard.

"Aang...I don't know...we're a little young.."

"I-I...know but...If you have an airbender I won't have to do this program then."

I can't disagree with that logic. "Okay...but not right now. I need some time to soak this in."

"It's fine...I think I do too. Maybe in a couple months.." he coughed then his ears turned red.

I felt myself blush at the thought and I kissed him on the cheek then moved to his lips. He kissed me back and I took his shirt off. I moved my lips to his neck and kissed it lightly. He let out a small groan and it made me giggle. I picked my head up and looked into his eyes and knew, then and there, that he was the one I wanted to be with forever.

**thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
